


B&R42: Sesso

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Pure PWP.





	B&R42: Sesso

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

B&R42: Sesso

## B&R42: Sesso

  
by Dee Gilles  


Disclaimer: For fun only!

* * *

Benny & Ray 42 Sesso* Dee Gilles Rated X  
  
Ray Vecchio eased himself on top of his lover, kissing his hot mouth, in the haven of their apartment, their bedroom, their bed. They had made a pact, earlier tonight, in the quiet of Ray's old room on Octavia, lying together, in each other's arms. To never let a week go by without sex, no excuses. To never not make time for one another. Ray was looking forward to living up to his part of the deal. Sex with Benny was not just something physical; it was something spiritual that they both needed. It kept them close, each bound to the other.   
  
Ben's mouth was like fire as Ray kissed him. Ray pushed his tongue deeper in, exploring, getting reacquainted with his lover's body. He pulled back for a moment, to simply look at Ben, just for a moment before returning to his task at hand. Ray sucked in Ben's upper lip. Released. Sucked it in again, lingered. Released. Ben's lips were as perfect as the rest of him. He ran his tongue along Ben's upper lip. Took that perfect upper lip between his again. Sucked. Lingered, released.   
  
Ray drove his tongue into Ben's mouth again, captured his tongue, and gently rolled it around his several times. Pulled back, and dipped in again. And again.   
  
Ray centered himself on top of Ben a little better, and ground his hard cock into him. Came up on his elbows for some leverage, and circled his cock on top of Ben's, grinding. Ben groaned. Ray could feel Ben's body heat seeping through his clothes. He wanted to be closer to his lover, to touch his bare skin.  
  
He lifted himself up to his knees, and pulled Ben's shirt over his head. Settling back down, he gathered Ben in his arms, wrapping arms around Ben's neck and resting on his forearms. He settled back down to kiss, attacking the lower lip this time. He ran his tongue along Ben's bottom lip. He then sucked it into his mouth. Ben thrust up so strongly, he lifted them both off the bed. Ray spread his legs, letting them fall to either side of Ben, pushing them back down again. He resumed kissing, taking his time, tasting every corner of Ben's mouth, memorizing, remembering.  
  
Ray moved to Ben's neck, then underneath and behind the ears, licking, nibbling, kissing the baby-soft skin there. First, the left side, then the right, and then...back to the left and to the right again.  
  
When Ray moved back to Ben's mouth, Ben was frantic, thrusting his tongue into Ray's mouth, groaning. They both panted once they came up for air. Ben squeezed Ray tight. Ray shifted arms and legs that that he could thrust against Ben again, making circles with his pelvis. He shifted so that his thigh was against Ben's hard cock and ground again. Ben's heat was coming through his thin khaki pants. Ray inhaled the scent of Ben's arousal. He shifted once more, to directly rub his cock against Ben's.  
  
Ben bucked upwards, nearly dislodging Ray. Ray shifted again to his knees, and pushed Ben back down.  
  
Ray slid down, taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking, pulling gently upwards until it was a hard little nub. Then he went to work on its partner. He alternated for several minutes, treating one little nip with his mouth, and the other with wet fingers; he was in no hurry. Ray went back up to Ben's collar bones, neck, and ear lobes. He kissed Ben behind his left ear, then his right. Ben held on to Ray's ass, intermittently squeezing. Panting and humping as best as he could with his restricted movement range.  
  
Ray broke away after a few minutes, not before bestowing one more soul-stirring kiss.   
  
He drew back, and unbuttoned Ben's pants at last. His erection looked painful, tenting up the pants, bent to the right. There was a nickel-sized wet spot on Ben's light khakis. Ray showed some mercy and swiftly removed the trousers. But he left the underwear on. Ben was wearing white cotton briefs, something he rarely did. The sight of Ben Fraser lying there on the bed, thighs splayed, wet cock pushing against those white briefs made Ray think of eating cannolis, stuffed with sweet ricotta, sucking the sweetness out of one open end. He paused to drink in the sight, feeling his cock jerk and drool at the thought of eating Ben Fraser. Ben lay quietly, watching Ray and waiting.   
  
Finally, Ray grasped the waistband, and removed the underwear. The cock immediately bounced, spring-mounted. Ray crouched between Ben's thick thighs and stuck out his tongue, started at the base and licked all the way to the head of his sweet cock. He swirled his tongue around multiple times, looping, and looping and looping around the head until Ben moaned and began to thrust.  
  
Ray moved off Ben's cock. And went lower. He gently took a testicle into his mouth, held and savored as though it was delicious pasticciotti. He sucked and moved on to the other, tongued in between and continued to slip his tongue all the way up the cock shaft to the head again. He grasped the cock and pulled the foreskin back. Ben moaned his appreciation, rising up partially from the bed. Ray paused to push him back down again.   
  
Ray pulled Ben's thighs further apart, and drove his tongue into his anal crevice, finding the small opening he was seeking. He pushed the stiff tip of his tongue inside repeatedly, fucking like it was a little cock. He grabbed Ben by the thighs and pulled him closer when Ben tried to move away from the intensity of the feeling. Ray let his saliva coat Ben's asshole, and then pushed one finger in. Finding balance on his knees, he bent and took Ben's cock into his mouth again, grasping it with his left hand while stroking inside Ben's body with his right index finger, seeking the prostate.  
  
Ben keened, body arching. Ray tightened his grip on Ben's cock, unmercifully holding him closed so that he could not come. Ben's spasms passed, but his body remained tense. Ray went back to work again, licking, sucking, slurping, using both hands, alternating with two fingers now, up Ben's ass.  
  
His pace was slow, leisurely. Ben almost came again, and Ray held him off once more. Ben grabbed Ray's shoulders and tried to pull him up. So that Ray could mount him. But Ray was not going to be rushed. Ben let go of Ray and grabbed the sheets instead. He undulated with his hips, fucking in and out of Ray's mouth. Yes. That was it.   
  
Ray pulled off. Switched to using his hand for a while to give his muscles a break. He wove his fingers together in The Basket Weave, and stroked Ben between his palms. Long and slow strokes that stripped him from top and bottom, top to bottom, top to bottom.   
  
Beads of sweat had broken out on Ben's upper lip. His chest was slick.  
  
Ray switched the rhythm to short, hard, fast. He watched Ben's face. Ben's eyes were fixed on the ceiling, seeing nothing. His lips were pressed tightly together. His mouth suddenly popped open, eyes squeezing shut as he began to--  
  
No. Not yet. Ray held him shut. Ben's hips, chest and shoulders left the bed. He clenched his teeth and howled in ecstasy and frustration, orgasm thwarted once again. His open palms slapped at the bed.  
  
Over the last few minutes, they had crept halfway up the bed as Ben squirmed toward the headboard and Ray kept up with him. Ray pulled back and stood, watching his lover. Ray loved Ben like this. Naked, hard, wanting him. Ben's cock was beet-red. His chest and neck were also flushed.  
  
There he lay, waiting to be fucked.  
  
Ray efficiently stripped himself down. He watched Ben watch him through hooded eyes, watched Ben take in the sight of his hard cock bouncing as he moved, dropping his clothes where he stood.   
  
Ray reached for his lover. He grabbed Ben behind his knees and yanked, dragging Ben to the edge so that his ass was hanging over the foot of the bed. Ray crouched over the foot of the bed, resuming his seduction from the beginning.   
  
Once again, he kissed the neck, behind Ben's ears, and sucked on his collarbones. He took those nipples in his mouth again, sucking. Ray licked the salty sweat from Ben's chest. He kissed his way down Ben's stomach, momentarily dipping his tongue into Ben's deep belly button. He took Ben's cock in his mouth again. Ben began to babble, chattering nonsense.  
  
Ray leisurely sucked, using three fingers up his ass as Ben writhed, moaning. Ben had pulled the bedspread and top and bottom sheets off the bed during the process. Had bunched the fabric in his fists, wrapping it around his wrists. He fucked Ray's mouth when he could get purchase with a foot.   
  
Ray turned him sideways, taking Ben's left foot with him as he rose to his feet. Ray leaned forward until Ben's left thigh rested against his chest, his calf dangling over Ray's back. Finally, finally, finally--he pushed his hard throbbing cock into Ben. Pushed in to the hilt, and bucked against Ben. He leaned forward to angle against Ben's prostate and thrust forward again.  
  
Ben grabbed his cock with his right hand and the edge of the bed with his left. He had managed to find a mattress strap, and held on.   
  
Ray pulled back and let him have it, giving his very best fuck, one that he hoped would sear into Ben's brain and remain for the rest of his life.   
  
He spent the next few minutes alternating rhythm and force. First fast, then slow. Fast and hard. Slow and hard. Then short, shallow.   
  
Ray yanked Ben to the right, forcing him to let go of the mattress. He turned him all the way to the right, re-entered him, and fucked him sideways, from a modified T-square position.  
  
Ray resumed his fucking. He backed himself off a couple of times, kept himself from exploding deep in Ben's ass.   
  
He stopped to get their Eros anal lubricant. Ben watch Ray as Ray stroked himself up with the lubricant, his eyes big as saucers. Ray had discovered that Ben was a big-time voyeur. He made sure to put on a show of slicking himself with the lube, slowly and deliberately. Ray applied a squirt to Ben, and worked it inside his ass. Tossed the tube aside. Entered Ben again.  
  
Ray repeated his technique, switching them back to the left. Short, shallow strokes. Then, gentle and quick. Then some long-dicking. Pulling back until Ben came down a little from his high. Then starting up again. Getting them both as close to the edge as he dared.  
  
Ben prayed to God to be released. He needed to come. He needed to come. Please Ray. Please. God, help me. He begged for water. He begged to stop. He wanted more. Don't ever stop Ray. Don't ever stop.  
  
They were both so slippery with sweat that Ray began to lose his grip. He lay down beside his lover, turning Ben away from him, spooning. He slipped his cock in again, pushing Ben's knees up and away to the side. He caught his breath for a moment, and resumed. He thrust into Ben with short strokes. Ben moaned continuously, softly.  
  
He paused again, backing off; he felt himself ready to come. He didn't want to come yet. He never wanted to come. His hot wet cock was throbbing inside his lover's hot tight body. He couldn't believe that he got to do this to Ben, and Ben liked it. Ben wanted him. Ben begged him to do this to him. They thrust together for long minutes, breathing syncing up. Inhaling together, and exhaling. Ray wanted to move quick, hard.  
  
He pulled away, and silently urged Ben to his knees. He entered his ass again, crouched on his knees. Ben went down to his elbows. Ray held on to those perfect ass cheeks, pulling them further apart. He watched his cock slide in and out of Ben. Ben prayed to the Lord for mercy from this torture.   
  
Ray's cock was ready to explode. Oh God. He slowed, and took a few deep breaths. Pushed in again, and again and again. He stopped after long minutes only to apply more lubricant.   
  
He guided Ben to the floor, for the leapfrog position, and entered him again. Ben braced himself with one hand on the side of the bed. They groaned together. Ray found a good medium rhythm which they maintained for a long time, before Ben's legs began to shake with exhaustion.  
  
Ray let Ben flop to his back on the floor, and scooted perpendicular under Ben's bent knees in the T-Square position. He put his back into the fuck, wanting Ben to feel every inch of him. He angled forward again, pushing against Ben's spongy tight prostate, making him squeak with pleasure. He went deep, hard, rolling his hips, circling, reversing direction. He used every move in his repertoire. Ben keened his appreciation.  
  
Ray suddenly slipped out of Ben when he pulled far out and attempted to re-enter. He silently cursed, and pulled Ben back up the bed and flat on his stomach. Ben kept his legs together, and Ray spread his, knees bent slightly on the bed in the `peace sign' position. Ben humped the bed, and pulled back as far as possible to take Ray's thrusts. The position facilitated on shallow fucking, and Ray, dissatisfied, came up to his knees again, moving them into doggy style.  
  
He grabbed Ben's elbows, pulling his arms back behind him, and entered Ben again. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. He went deep, snapping his hips. Ben began to pray to the Lord for help. He said he was going to die from this. That Ray was killing him.   
  
Ray eased up a little. He pulled out of Ben after a few more minutes, and pulled out. He needed a break himself, damn it. He wasn't nineteen anymore; he was damned near forty. Ray moved to his back. He guided Ben to squat astride him for a round of `ride'em cowboy. Oh yeah, that's my buckaroo. Once more, they drove themselves to the edge; Ben just rode him, and rode and rode, happily bouncing. Damnit, they were going to bust a bedspring. Ben's pre-seminal fluid dripped all over Ray's stomach. Ben finally slowed to a halt, asking to stop for water again. Ray denied him.  
  
Ray gently disengaged Ben, and pulled back and waited, finally-- allowing Ben to pick the final position. However he wanted to finish this thing.  
  
They went to missionary, Ben on his back, holding his left knee up to his shoulder. Ray stared into Ben's eyes as he fucked him.   
  
Hard.   
  
Deep.   
  
Don't stop, Ray. Don't stop.   
  
Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Ben grabbed his cock with his right hand and pumped ferociously. His eyes rolled to the back of his head.   
  
Nine. Ten. Eleven.  
  
Ben's mouth popped open again, signaling his orgasm. Ray finally permitted him to tip over the edge. At last. Ben tensed. Wailed.  
  
Ray kept thrusting hard. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen.   
  
Ben's cum splattered his chest. Squirt after squirt after squirt.   
  
Ray's lips tingled and his toes curled. His whole head tingled. He felt his eyes squeeze shut.   
  
Fifteen.  
  
Jesus.   
  
Sixteen.  
  
Electric ecstasy shot through Ray. He froze and spasmed, any thought at all leaving his head as he just felt. Damn! Nobody in this world could ever, ever make him feel like his Benny could. Nobody. He thrust lightly three more times to finish himself off.  
  
He collapsed on top of Ben, smearing Ben's hot semen between them. He lay there inside of his love, not pulling out.  
  
They lay there together, feeling each other's hearts hammer, slow, and finally beat as one.  
  
"Are we okay now, Benny?"  
  
"We're okay, Ray," his boyfriend replied.  
  
"I love you," Ray whispered reverently.  
  
Ben pulled him down into a kiss.   
  
Finis  
  
*Italian for Sex 

  
 

* * *

End B&R42: Sesso by Dee Gilles 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
